inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekeromi Hatsumin
All about Japanese Name: Tekeromi Hatsumin Japanese Nickname: Keromi or Kemi-Kemi English Name: Xyrel Winter English Nickname: because she is the best female ace striker, she is called, "The Ice Princess". Blood:1/4 Japanese, 1/2 Filipina (Bicolana) Gender: Female Eyes: Violet, but turns red when angry or confident, strong will. (It's unknown on how Tekeromi's eyes turn red) Hair: Cat like bangs, white Skin: Similar to Shirou's skin School: Emerald Stones School (unknown Japanese translation), but later transferred to Raimon Junior. She is second year; though she is young she was accelerated because she was very smart. Age: 11 but turns 12 later on. Element: Ice Plot: She is student from Emerald Stones, she is secretly a witch, she can cast spells and hexes, but not hexes after she promised her mother she would not use these dangerous hexes. She has an older sister Nadisa Hatsumin and a younger sister Yumi Hatsumin and last but not the least a step sister named Kina Hatsumin but turns to Kina Zino. She lived in a unfortunate family, when she was young her father was always drunk, one day her father started spanking Yumi, he was holding an empty bottle of Beer, was about to hit Yumi but Tekeromi covered Yumi and she got hit by the Bottle on her back, she was badly injured her mother saw what happened and got a slight heart attack, then his father killed himself after realizing what he have done. Keromi promised her mother to take good care of her younger sister and her step, and not to use hexes and stay away from her wicked older sister who has great hatred towards Keromi when she got all the attention from her mother. But then Keromi stayed with their kind Aunt Demi(Demi Densoto) but Yumi was took by their Uncle Dao (Dao Reu) as planned by Grisilda, and said to be if Tekeromi wins the football frontier she could get Yumi back, but Nadisa put a hard hex on Tekeromi , that anyone 17 and above would not believe that Grisilda did something bad, like when Nadisa killed Yumi, Their step sister Valorie did not like the family since the incident happened, she stayed in a another family, the Zino family. She got to the Inazuma Eleven after Henda Kon (Brenda Curls) taking advantage on her and Endou wanting her to come with the group before the 3 days from the fight of Genisis after seeing her use the Icy Combat, she transfers to Raimon Junior and then after the fight of Genisis and the Dark Emperors, (she did not join the fights because she believes that Fubuki could do it) . She was not chosen for Inazuma Japan, she still had a bit of pain on her leg. She leaves back to Philippines (needs to participate in several musical programs) . Tekeromi's Behaviour, attitude, personality: She has a strange personality, because it switches to another personality once in a while, ex. She’s happy and cheery, then later she feels gloomy and sad, She is secretly a witch, her specials are her eyes turn red when angry and she can sometimes see visions from the future, it is very painful when it occurs, she gets a headache. She is kind and caring, to prove it she tries he best to keep her family promises. She hates liars, she is a vegetarian but she can eat meat, but she does not like to eat meat. She loves music, she is very talented in playing the Guitar, piano, the drums and she too is a good singer. She loves the color green very much; she too likes marigolds and violets. She is pretty smart, especially in solving riddles, she is a little bit childish and she can sometimes be lonely or emotional, she hates gothic people (Later the quotes will mention). She knows a little of martial arts but she hadn’t mastered it, she is very flexible (but not as flexible as in... you know.... very flexible) backflips etc. She is as sweet as an Angel, she loves to kiss people at the cheek (Platonic), especially boys. Raimon, She is quiet like Gouenji after experiencing her parents die. She too has a little crush on Shuuya Gouenji, but after her sister died, she loses having a crush on him. Tekeromi's Future: In 2nd year high school, Gouenji, Haruya, Suzuno, Hiroto are close friends with Tekeromi. To Tekeromi being together with them is Platonic no girlfriend, boyfriend. But to the four.... you know... Girlfriend, marriage.... In High school, Jousuke, Gouenji, Haruya, Suzuno, Hiroto, Koujirou, Tetsuya, and many more has a crush her, (maybe because she the coolest, calmest, girl around and not like the other girls, Flirts. Tekeromi has not much of female friends because many of the girls are on Nikki Kin's side and even some of the boys. Nikki Kin is a very arrogant, a feeler, selfish in mind and things, who hates Tekeromi because many boys adore her than herself. Nikki Kin sometimes uses tekeromi in teasing her to get attention from her crush, Fuusuke Suzuno which too has crush on Tekeromi. In high school it is shown that Tekeromi is very hard working, because she trains in Piano, Guitar, Singing and the drums, plays such as ,"Been waiting for Heaven." play(Tekeromi is a good actress) and "Cinderella" which many enjoyed. She is shown in one episode being Ms. Raimon, the prettiest girl in 2nd Raimon Junior, which the 4 boys forced her to stand nearby the locker(end, it was a line where the judges look at their faces and their knowledge) Nikki kin hesitates, "Tekeromi , you, joining?!!! Nikki laughs, "It was them who wanted me to join!" Tekeromi points at the 4 boys (Haruya, Suzuno, Gouenji, and Hiroto). When the judges was near Nikki they passed by Nikki, "What?!!! did you not see the Ms. Raimon?"_ 'Who is that supposed to be?" _"You’re looking at her right now! "_"You mean you, my goodness, you can't be Raimon junior." _ "But why? "Nikki gets talkative, and then the judge sways her head to Tekeromi, "My goodness what a young beautiful lady you are!"_ “Me?" Tekeromi asks the four boys jump with joy and starts saying “I told you so!" the judge asks Tekeromi questions and she got it all right. Nikki was embarrassed. But then it shows that Tekeromi was not girly when she refuses to wear the clothes, and showing that she cares when it was time for the Ms. Junior High school championship, competing with other schools, she refuses it, and she said, "I will never abandon this game, it's for my sister, and a promise is a promise."(it was the promise of Tekeromi to Yumi that she will win the Football frontier after she had died (It was the match of Nadisa .So instead she said used Nikki, cause' Keromi knew she would probably loose, and she did, pretty smart. Adult Life: She is married with Haruya Nagumo (She turns to Tekeromi Haruya) (YEHEY!!! I LOVE NAGUMO!!!)and bears a child named, "Kenji Haruya" (Lloyd Beacons). Quotes: "(To Yumi)"You’re my sister, I will never leave you." (To Uncle Dao) "You promised me!! Now give her (Yumi) back." (To Aunt Demi)"What do my parents expect of me?" (To Haruya)" You’re funny!!!" (To Henda)"Stop it!!! My parents were the best parents anyone could ever have!!!" (To Henda and Nikki) “Jealous?" ("To Nikki)"Your strategies on me are useless none of them matter...." (To all team members)"You don't have to be strong like them to win any match, all you need is a little confidence and a strong passion for soccer." (To all team members)"When you know what your doing is right, don't let anyone stop you from doing it..." (To Hiroto)"Your lucky to have a step-father, well, my father really did not love me as what you feel right now...." (To liars)"I hate Liars..." (To Gothic people)"I Hate the Gothic, the always find ways to sorrow, while they are lucky to be in happiness unlike me.... (To Gothic People)"Lonely is okay , but gothic.... yuck." (To Gouenji)"When you make a promise, make sure to prove it and not break it." (To people who fall in love) "People falling in love has nothing to do with gravity, so keep balanced." (To Haruya)"Do you like me?" (To Nikki) "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love the most and at the same time trying your best to get back at it !!!!" (To lying-in love-people?) "The only abnormality is not knowing how to love, you can't tell me you love no one..." (To Senpai Nasata) "Nobody can hide their feelings of love..." (To lost love) You know, it's better to be lost at love than to have never been loved before... (Fears) Sometimes we get scared, it's natural, but sometimes there is no other way around except to face it... (To all) "I'm not perfect..." Summary: Tekeromi is a kind and very caring person, she always thinks of others before herself... If I were in situation, Hard indeed, but in every step she takes, she takes it seriously, maybe sometimes she can have a little of fun... She tries to not complain about the given life the Heavens gave to her, she believes its part of Gods plans... DISCLAIMER: If you don't like it... I will stop for my own good and yours too... ENJOY <3 :)) 8D: 3 AND!!!___ A lot out there have also Fanmade characters just like me, try fanfiction.net or Inazuma Eleven Wikia, you'll find a lot there... Please just for the least respect mine... Anyway my name is Denzel.... Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists